ABAP (Advanced Business Application Programming) is a high-level programming language available from SAP AG, Walldorf, Germany. ABAP may be used to provide business applications. ABAP code usually does not run directly on a client, but on an application server, such as a database, application server, application, and the like. The client may include a user interface, such as a browser, to access the database, application server, application, and the like.
When a user at a user interface accesses the application server or the database, the user may input a value at the user interface. For example, to complete a flight reservation, the user may input a city. Moreover, the user may select a value help function to obtain value help, i.e., help information for the value being entered at the user interface. Referring to the flight reservation system example, the user may select function F4 to invoke value help. When this is the case, as a user types in the letter D in an input for city, a list of cites, such as Denver, Detroit, Dansville, is provided as a value help drop down list. If the user enters a second value “a,” the list may be filtered to all cities starting with “DA,” and so forth as additional values are input. If a user selects a city in the drop down list, the selected city from the drop down list becomes the input at the user interface.